dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cullen Rutherford
} |name = Cullen Rutherford |image = CullenOfficial.png |px = 270px |title = Templar Knight-Captain (As of 9:31 Dragon) CommanderDragon Age: Inquisition on Twitch |class = Warrior |affiliation = Templar Order Inquisition |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Brother (unknown)Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. Sisters (Mia,Dragon Age: Inquisition "Letter To Cullen" and unknown)Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. |voice = Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cullen Stanton Rutherford is a templar, serving at the Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. He is originally from Honnleath. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt'' ''The Darkspawn Chronicles'' Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen will inform the Inquisitor that the Red Templars are being led by General Samson, a man he has personal history with. If the Inquisitor follows Cullen's advice to investigate Samson, the Inquisition will raid a quarry full of the Red Templars' red lyrium supplies and Cullen will personally aid in the raid over the Shrine of Dumat- Samson's headquarters. Cullen will be present when Samson is brought before the Inquisitor to be judged. Cullen later struggles with lyrium withdrawal. He discusses with Cassandra to chose a replacement for him should he prove a liability. Later on, the Inquisitor can either encourage him to fight his addiction or to go back on lyrium. }} Romance Cullen is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition, although only for humans or elves. Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 3 Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." Dragon Age II * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Blight. I saw firsthand how templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me. They are weapons. They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "There is a vigil before templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep." * (To Hawke, Act I) "The image of the poor, chained apprentice is a powerful one. And one the mages are more than willing to exploit." Dragon Age: Inquisition * "Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" * "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" Trivia * Cullen shared quarters with Samson when he was transferred to Kirkwall. He thought Samson was a "decent man" at the time. * His full name is revealed by the herald at Empress Celene's ball in Inquisition. (Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath) * He tells the Inquisitor, if asked, that as a child he was fascinated by the templars and begged them to teach him. Eventually the local Knight-Commander spoke to Cullen's parents on his behalf and, with their blessing, he left home to join the order at the age of thirteen. * If the imported Origins story featured a Human Magi Origin Warden, Cullen will refer to them in the beginning of Act 2, e.g. "I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again." in the case of a female Warden and "There was an Amell in the Ferelden Circle, he left before Uldred attacked and came back to save us all." in the case of a male Warden. * If the imported Origins save is a female Mage Warden, his Codex makes a reference to his feelings for the Warden while they were at the Circle Tower. * Originally, Cullen wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, BioWare changed his role as a love interest when they extended the game's development for a year. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ * Cullen enjoys chess, and often played against his sister as a child.Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. * If the imported worldstate to'' Inquisition'' involved a female Mage Warden from Origins Cullen will refer to her, though the dialogue differs if he is romancing the Inquisitor. If Leliana romanced a female Mage Warden in Origins, he will try to ask Leliana about her during War Table banter. Bugs *In Inquisition, an Inquisition agent in Cullen's office in Skyhold will tell the Inquisitor that Cullen has gone to speak with Cassandra. However, if the Inquisitor has completed Sera's unmarked "prank" quest prior to this conversation, the Inquisitor cannot interact with this agent. This will render it impossible to find Cullen (which is otherwise accomplished by clicking on Cassandra), and he will never return to his office. Any further interaction with him becomes impossible, as does the completion of his questline. Gallery NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness a Harrowing BSC 1.jpg|With Samson Cullen with lion helm.jpg|Cullen in his full armor IngameshotofCullen1.jpeg|DA:I In-game shot of Cullen during livestream New Cullen.jpeg|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen.PNG|Cullen's romance tile in DA Keep Cullen tarot.png|Cullen tarot card Cullen Rutherford.png|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Love interests Category:Inquisition members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters